


It's my cat's birthday

by smusername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Dates, M/M, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Texting, but not a text fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smusername/pseuds/smusername
Summary: James:Hey, Rem! Wanna have lunch? My treatRemus:Sorry, James. Can’t todayJames:What? Why? Come on, Sirius is also coming today ;)Remus:It’s Leo’s birthdayJames:What?Remus sent a photo of Leo with a tiny birthday hat, in front of the wall on which he had put a sign reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	It's my cat's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/MadeMeSmile/comments/bo9jtz/sorry_i_cant_its_my_cats_birthday/) and thought about Remus and Sirius, so this happened.
> 
> Nobody asked for it, nobody wanted it, but I did it anyway. So, enjoy?

*Ping* Remus’ cellphone announced that he had received a message. When he opened the text, he sighed. It was from James.

> _**James:** _ _Hey, Rem! Wanna have lunch? My treat_

He had been inviting Remus for lunch almost every Friday since the beginning of the semester. It was a nice gesture and Remus loved free food, but it was not as innocent as a simple lunch between friends. No. James had hidden intentions. Well, not that hidden. His intentions were clear as water, but he liked to think he was being subtle.

On Fridays, Remus had a class with Lily, just before lunch break. And every Friday James would send the same text to Remus when his class was ending. Remus would exit the classroom with Lily, only to see James waiting for him (them) outside. James would then ask Remus if he was ready for lunch and, using his not-so-good acting skills, turn to Lily exclaiming something on the lines of “Oh, Evans, what a coincidence. Do you want to tag along?”

Lily used to refuse at first, but after a couple of weeks of constant insistence, she accepted to have lunch with them. After some more weeks, Lily started being more friendly with James and he was over the moon. However, instead of going for lunch just the two of them like a normal we-are-quite-not-dating-yet-but-yes-we-are couple, James was still inviting Remus as an excuse to invite Lily along.

Remus replied to James’ text and busied himself again.

> _**Remus:** _ _Sorry, James. Can’t today_

James’ answer didn’t take long.

> _**James:** _ _What? Why? Come on, Sirius is also coming today ;)_

Sirius… For the last two Fridays, James’ friend, Sirius, had been joining them for lunch. It was a welcomed addition to their lunch dates, as Remus had someone to talk to and share his third-wheeling. Over those two lunches, Remus and Sirius had gotten to know each other a bit. Enough for Remus to take a special liking toward Sirius, but not enough for him to know if Sirius could possibly be interested. It was not very likely, and he tried to maintain his little crush as hidden as possible. But apparently, he had not been too sly about it. James had noticed.

> _**Remus:** _ _It’s Leo’s birthday_

It sounded like a pathetic excuse, but it was true. Today was his cat’s first birthday and Remus wasn’t going to let him spend the day alone, so he had skipped a couple of classes to be at home earlier. He could ask Lily for the notes.

> _**James:** _ _What?_

Remus sent a photo of Leo with a tiny birthday hat, in front of the wall on which he had put a sign reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

James did not answer after that.

About half an hour later, his phone pinged again with some new messages. This time it was from an unknown number.

> _**Sirius:** _ _Hey! I hope you don’t mind, James gave me your number after I asked him why are you not joining us for lunch today._ _He didn't want to tell me, so I hope it's nothing bad? Are you okay?_

> _**Sirius:** _ _It’s Sirius, btw_

Remus stared at the text for a moment. He blinked and read it again. It was from Sirius. He was worried about Remus, about why he had not joined for lunch.

Remus felt a little smile tug at his lips, and replied to the text.

> _**Remus:** _ _Hi!_

> _No, I don't mind. I'm fine, nothing bad happened. It's Leo's first birthday and I couldn't leave him alone all day._

A couple of beats passed before the reply came through.

> _**Sirius:** _ _… What?_

He sent Sirius the same photo he had sent James.

Not a second later, his phone chimed in his hands.

> _**Sirius:** _ _OMG! It's your cat's birthday!_

> _**Sirius:** _ _Look at him with his little party hat!_

> _**Sirius:** _ _I think it's true what they say about pets looking like their owners. He is one of the cutest things I have seen ;)_

Remus didn't know how to respond to that. He felt himself blushing. He didn't want to get his hopes high about Sirius flirting with him, so he settled on confirming that yes, Leo was the cutest cat, indeed.

After some more time, another text from Sirius arrived.

> _**Sirius:** _ _How does Leo feel about dogs?_

That was a weird question, and not what Remus thought would follow in their conversation.

> _**Remus:** _ _He's very friendly with all the other animals he has met. So I would say he does feel kind of okay about dogs. Why?_

Another silent moment, followed by the next Sirius' text.

> _**Sirius:** _ _And how does he feel about dogs' handsome owners that were looking forward to meeting his owner for lunch and finally asking him on a date?_

Now was Remus' turn to be confused. Was Sirius really saying that he wanted to go on a date with Remus? That he was going to ask him on a date today over lunch?

> _**Remus:** _ _… What?_

The next text was accompanied by a picture. It was a selfie of Sirius hugging the biggest black dog Remus had seen.

> _**Sirius:** _ _I was thinking, if Leo and you are okay with it, Snuffles and I could come over to celebrate Leo's birthday. We could bring snacks and take out?_

Remus stared at his phone. Was Sirius really asking him on a date? Was he suggesting that he wanted to come to Remus’ flat and spend time with him and his cat for his cat’s birthday?

> _**Remus:** _ _Leo says it’s alright as long as you bring snacks ;)_

> _**Sirius:** _ _Perfect! It’s a date then!_

Yes, Sirius was going to spend time with him and his cat on his cat’s birthday. Remus sent him the address and busied himself organizing a bit around the flat.

Two hours later, Remus and Sirius were sitting on his sofa watching a movie, while Leo and Snuffles shared the pet friendly cake Sirius had brought. The two animals took a liking for each other immediately after meeting, and even took a nap cuddled around each other after finishing the cake.

Remus looked around to his little flat. He looked at Sirius at his side and to their pets on the floor. He couldn’t believe how this could be one of the best first dates he had ever had. Definitely not a common one, but it was certainly one for the books.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://someusername.tumblr.com/)


End file.
